A parking brake in a vehicle is described in German Patent Application No. DE 103 61 042 B3, which is used for generating a clamping force which holds the vehicle at a standstill. The parking brake is electromechanically designed and includes an electric brake motor as an actuator which, when activated, displaces a brake piston, which is the carrier of a brake lining, axially against a brake disk.
To release the parking brake, the electric brake motor must be activated in the opposite direction. The vehicle may be moved again as soon as the clamping force of the parking brake has been at least largely reduced.